god_of_slaughterfandomcom-20200216-history
Zuo Shi
Female|Age = 16(start)|Bloodline = Black Tortoise|Master(s) = Chi Xiao Xuan Ming|Allies = Shi Yan|Cultivation Rank = Ethereal God Realm Second Sky|Affiliation = Zuo Family|Abilities and Techniques = Black Tortoise True Star scripture|Martial Spirits = Shadow Martial Spirit|Relatives = Zuo Xu (Grandfather)|Martial Skills = Basalt Scriptures|Treasures and Weapons = Dragon Turtle Armor|Location = Merchant Union|First Appearance = Chapter 54: Zuo Shi|Upanishad(s) = Water}} Acquaintance of Shi Yan and he viewed her as his sister. Appearance Apart from her incredible talent, she also had an extraordinarily delicate face. Zuo Shi was beautiful as Mu Yu Die, and she was even taller, with longer and more delicious legs. Zuo Shi looked livelily beautiful, standing on the asteroid. She was wearing a pure white long dress. She looked very cute and innocent. Anyway, her slender legs made people dream of them. It has been many years and this little girl has grown up to be a charming lady. No wonder why that Drifting Cloud warrior wanted to harass her. Since her bloodline had the inheritance of Water power Upanishad, this power Upanishad was formed naturally within her body. It made her skin exceptionally smooth and soft. Her bearings were pure and gentle. Personality Zuo Shi is incredibly talented and intelligent, but it is also said that she is rather lazy, and not much into Martial Arts.Her hobbies varied. She didn't like hard training, but was more into art, nature, tea ceremony, astrology and so on...Her accomplishment was the result of her family pushing her. Even so, she trains much faster than average warriors. She was just seventeen years old and was already at the Second Sky of the Human Level! Another miracle in the Merchant Union.Though she didn't train hard, she could easily break the levels, and managed to reach the Second Sky of Human Level with the help of her incredible talent. Zuo Shi was also naive as she was very honest and uncorupted. History Xuan Ming and Zuo Shi soon came to Agate Star Area. They had landed on a mineral star in Southwest of Agate Star Area. When they were still in Grace Mainland, Xuan Ming was the peak level 9 monster. He was just one step away from being level 10. Xuan Ming's understanding of Grace Mainland was much deeper than the majority of people living there. He had soon found a Teleport Formation that his ancestors left in Grace Mainland. The energy from that formation was weak. It was just enough to deliver him and Zuo Shi. Zuo Shi had the bloodline of his Black Tortoise holy ancestor. After he had found her, he had tried his best to nourish her. As he knew the energy in Grace Mainland was about to be all drained, he lied to Zuo Shi and took her to Southwest of Agate Star Area. After they had arrived in Agate Star Area, Xuan Ming finally knew how small he was in this area despite his peak status in Grace Mainland. He knew that the high-grade star area had more intimidating existences. Their lives in Agate Star Area weren't pleasurable. They had to struggle a lot. Danger awaited them with each step. He had brought Zuo Shi to be the miner, the farmer cultivating herbs and more. They had lived gingerly and didn't dare to provoke any strong warriors. Zuo Shi had made every effort to succeed. Her innate endowment was unparalleled. Soon, she had reached King God Realm. She understood the mysteries of her bloodline and the power Upanishad of the Holy Beast Black Tortoise. Xuan Ming felt hopeful. Recently, Xuan Ming accidentally found a piece of his holy ancestor Black Tortoise in a small shop. He asked and they told him it was from Shadow Ghostly Prison. Xuan Ming was excited. He wanted to take Zuo Shi to Shadow Ghostly Prison to find the body of the Black Tortoise. They wanted to see if Zuo Shi could receive the most essence inheritance from Xuan Ming's holy ancestor. It would help Zuo Shi break through to another realm. Shadow Ghostly Prison was really far from Southwest of Agate Star Area. They could encounter a lot of dangers too. Xuan Ming and Zuo Shi weren't rich. They couldn't afford a battleship or a war chariot. Since it was a long trip ahead, they weren't sure whether they could protect themselves or not. Thus, Xuan Ming came to Drifting Cloud, using his savings to pay two thousand divine crystals to get on this battleship that was heading to Shadow Ghostly Prison in the hope of finding the Black Tortoise's body there. Xuan Ming hoped that it could complete the inheritance for Zuo Shi. From the day they got onboard, Xuan Ming found Leonard looking at Zuo Shi with his perverted eyes. As Xuan Ming was a cunningly wise, old monster, he knew what Leonard wanted. He took care of Zuo Shi, staying quietly in a corner of the battleship. They didn't talk to people much or cause any dispute. Xuan Ming hoped that Leonard would forget him and elegant Zuo Shi so they could dodge this disaster. It was too bad that Leonard often came to talk to them over and over again, suggesting Zuo Shi to accompany him.Because of that they intended to leave the ship but Shi Yan rescued them and killed the other warriors. Trivia * Born on same day as Shi Yan. * The previous master of Shi Yan's current body fell for Zuo Shi at the first sight. He was deeply in love with Zuo Shi, while she never felt anything for him. But he wasn't good with words, and knew she was beyond his reach, so he never expressed his admiration for her. Typical unrequited love. * Zuo Shi had an extremely pure Black Tortoise bloodline.She was born to cultivate the essence Water power Upanishad. Her blood contained the mysterious power Upanishad that made her cultivation have no bottleneck. * Remains of Holy Beast Black Tortoise merged into her soul. They have become an illusion of Black Tortoise in the form of a seal as a part of her soul. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Human Clan Category:Monster Clan Category:Heavenly Demon Clan Category:Female Category:Allies Category:Saint Beast Category:Alive Category:Zuo family Category:Dark Magnetic Noxious